omega_cross_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Madoka Kaname
"If someone tells me that it's wrong to hope, I'll tell them they're wrong every time." -'' Madoka Kaname Tier: Top Tier Class: Magic Girl/Archer Madoka Kaname is a gentle and friendly 14-year old girl. Living an ordinary life, Madoka has a loving family and is surrounded by good friends. One day she was somehow brought from one universe into Cul-De-Sac, where she would meet Sonic, and quickly became good friends with him. She then got acquainted with the rest of the team, and later on, joining the team and becoming a powerful ally of theirs. '''Personality ' Madoka appears to be a naïve, gentle girl from a kind family. Though sometimes shy, she makes friends without much difficulty and treats others gently and with respect. She has low self-confidence, and she believes she does not have much to offer to the world unless she's helping people, which made becoming a magical girl appealing to her. She has been known to become flustered easily, and in certain circumstances, she can be easily manipulated by others playing on her insecurity and desire to help. As a magical girl, she is more obviously confident in herself than before her wish. Sometime before her reset, her personality took a darker turn for the worse. She has shown anger and hatred towards the cars, and would kill them without a second thought. She always seemed sad aswell, constantly keeping to herself and would avoid any question to why she was like that. One time she was confronted by Sayaka, who was trying to cheer her up, and the two got in a fight with Madoka seriously injuring Sayaka. After being revived by Sonic and Yukari, sometime after the reset, she's seemingly her normal self. Backstory ' Madoka was an ordinary girl from a loving family and was surrounded by good friends. One day she had a dream of a mysterious girl fighting an ominous creature. The next day, Homura Akemi, the girl from her dream, comes to her class as a transfer student. Sometime later, as Madoka made her wish, which was to save everyone that needed help, she was somehow sent from her universe into the Cul-De-Sac Universe, where she would meet Sonic and co. As she lives and grows with the team, she notices how they would argue a lot and how they were slowly being torn apart, which all the despair and grief caused her to turn into a witch and defeat the whole team, placing them in a witch-labyrinth version of Cul-De-Sac. As more time passes on, she begins to meet her old friends, such as Sayaka, and learns that they were somehow sent to Cul-De-Sac aswell. As she learns more and more, things begin to fall downhill and take a dark turn. She was traumatized, and extremely depressed from Sonic's death, whom gave her the Cyan Chaos Emerald before his death, and her personality changed from a kind, gentle one to a bitter, brooding one. As time moves on, she would train and push herself beyond her limit. Soon, Sayaka notices her change and confronted her about it, but Madoka wouldn't give her an answer. Sayaka tried to push a response from her but, in the end, all Madoka responded with were a couple of arrows. The two battled, with Madoka emerging as the victor. After some time, a war broke loose, and after a few deaths, she finally noticed and went to stop it. She succeeds but was then met by Conscious, whom of which, was awakened from the gas that started the war. Madoka, being pushed to her limit by him, turns into her "Ultimate Madoka" transformation which she then proceeds to battle Conscious without difficulty. However, when her friends were killed by the demonic hedgehog, she proceeds to show her full power, and destroy Conscious completely along with the universe. Realizing what she's done, she then re-ceate or "reset" the universe, placing everyone back with new lives on her new world. However, the new universe wasn't as perfect as previousy thought, and so, Sonic and Yukari revived Madoka to fix the mistakes made. She is currently, unaware of her power. '''Powers/Abilities ' ''Super Strength-'' Being a magic girl, Madoka has an enormous amount of strength, but it's unknown how strong she is. ''Super Speed- ''Madoka can also run extremely fast. Though not as fast as Sonic, she is able to keep up with him. ''Enhanced Durability- ''Madoka's Soul Gem, which is the only way to hurt or kill her, is surprisingly durable. And it gets even more durable as she grows stronger. ''Enhanced Acrobatics and Reflexes- ''Madoka could easily dodge in between gaps of bullets and danmaku, and possesses great athletic abilities. ''Enhanced Stamina- ''Madoka can easily keep up with Sonic and Shadow, without even breaking a sweat. ''Magic- ''Madoka has a massive amount of magic she could use. The limits to her magic is unknown. ''Telepathy- ''Though she barely uses it, Madoka is able to communicate to others with her mind. ''Intangibility- ''Madoka is unable to be perceived by the senses, and cannot be touched or seen. ''Reality Warping- ''Madoka is shown to be able to manipulate reality itself. ''Time Manipulation- ''Madoka, though not to the extent of Homura, can manipulate time, being able to reset it completely ''Conceptual Manipulation- ''Madoka possesses the power to manipulate concepts, destroy them, and create new ones. Madoka never used this ability in the RP. ''Immortality- ''Though she can be bodily harmed, it cannot kill Madoka. ''Enhanced Pain Resistance-'' Due to her body being nothing more than a vessel, Madoka is basically unable to feel pain on her body ''Enhanced Jump- ''Madoka can jump extremely high and long distances. (She also demonstrated the ability to jumps on energy attacks and hops off them) '''Attacks/Techniques Rain of Hope- ''Madoka showers the sky with hundreds of arrows. ''Rebirth Rain- ''Ultimate Madoka's amped up version of Rain of Hope. ''False Paradise- ''The user absorbs the enemy into its body, creating a paradise suited for the enemy. ''Buster Arrow- ''Madoka charges an arrow with her magic. The more magic put into it, the stronger the arrow. ''Laser Arrow- ''Madoka fires a small to medium-sized laser-like arrow. ''Buster Cannon- ''Madoka charges a laser arrow, amping it up with her magic. ''Explosive Arrow- ''Madoka fires arrow that can stick to the ground to catch enemies off guard before exploding into magic, or explode on contact with an enemy. ''Homing Shot- ''Madoka fires a few arrows that home in on her opponents. ''Multi-Shot- ''Madoka can fire multiple arrows at once. ''Quick Shot- ''Madoka fires a near light speed arrow into her opponent. '''Transformations' Magic Girl- ''Incase you haven't figured it out yet, Madoka can transform into a magic girl. ''Kriemhild- '' Madoka's witch transformation. Stronger than her Magic Girl state, and able to beat the entire team with ease. ''Kriemhild Gretchen- ''Kriemhild's true form. Larger than the Earth, and required a team of Gods and Super Tails to defeat. ''Ultimate/Goddess Madoka- ''Madoka's strongest transformation. Her power is unknown, and is unable to be perceived or understood. '''Relationships' Sonic The Hedgehog- ''The first person Madoka met in Cul-De-Sac. He becomes one of her best friends rather quickly and a love interest. ''Sayaka Miki- ''Madoka's best and childhood friend. They used to hang out and play with each other a lot before her's and Madoka's memories were reset. ''Shadow The Hedgehog- ''A good friend of Madoka, who tried helping her when she was depressed over Sonic's death. ''Homura Akemi- ''Close friend of hers in a previous timeline. Now, she doesn't even know Homura. ''Repede- ''Adopted by Madoka as a puppy, and the two quickly became best friends. Repede, helped Madoka through her depression, and protects Madoka at all costs. After the reset, Repede wasn't born yet. ''Asriel Dreemurr- ''Another best friend of Madoka. Asriel seems to look up to Madoka a lot, and cherishes his friendship with her. '''Feats' Defeated SSJ3 Gogeta with ease. Defeated Piccolo without difficulty. Able to keep up with Sonic The Hedgehog on foot. Defeated the whole team with ease as a witch. Defeated the whole team with only a bit of difficulty. Took out Lord Bills in only a few hits in her base Magic Girl state. Defeated Hyper Shadow with not much of a problem. Witch took out the whole team without difficulty with only a bit of her power. Witch took a team of Gods to defeat. Goddess Form is able to erase and destroy anything. Goddess Form easily beaten Concious, who is equal to 10 Lord Bills. Witch created a fake world for them to live in. Defeated Sonic quite easily. Wiped out an entire species with one attack. Demonstrated to be, for the most part, unharmed by normal attacks. Can become intangible at will in her Goddess form. Weaknesses Soul Gem is a very dangerous weak-point for her. Very naïve. Can easily be manipulated. 3bb6e1822883ad9a1cf14326b1104f7b.jpg 839554_orig.jpg d0aa289fa44a1aac2d7812dfbb05287f.jpg Category:Top Tier Category:Characters